earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
ROS Constitution
Republic of Sonlow Constitution To form a more perfect union among towns and to establish justice, and safety for its people, this Constitution for the Republic of Sonlow is established. Article I (Congress) Section 1 All Powers in this document granted shall be vested in a Congress of the Republic of Sonlow, which will consist of a Senate. Section 2 1. The Senate will compose of Members chosen by the People of the towns whenever they feel necessary; each town will send two Senators; Senators will need to be reported to the President. 2. No Person can be a Senator if they are not a member of a town within the nation, and must live in the town they were elected by. 3. When there is a vacancy in the Senate the President will appoint a new Senator and the Senate will vote on the appointment. 4. The Senate shall have the power to Impeach any leader after BIGk1, the power to remove any government official, and the power to punish its Members for disorderly Behavior under the law. 5. The Vice President of the Republic of Sonlow shall be leader of the Senate, but will have no vote, unless in the case of a tie. 6. The President shall take the place of Vice President if they are unavailable. 7. Any President after BIGk1 can be eligible for Impeachment by The Senate, and punishment shall not extend past removal from Office, but may be subject to Indictment, Trial, Judgment, and Punishment, according to Law. Section 3 1. Elections for Senators, shall be held in the towns whenever it is seen fit, but Congress may at any time make changes to the Regulations. 2. The Congress will assemble every Friday unless a minimum of 2/3 of all Senators is not present, and the President can call for The Congress to assemble whenever seen fit. 3. The Senate can determine the Rules of Proceedings. 4. The Senate may adjourn its sessions after it is put to a vote. Section 4 1. Senators will receive a payment of 1g per term in office, and be payed from the Nation Vault. Section 5 1. All Bills will originate from The Senators, Vice President, or the President, the Bills will be proposed by name and creator of the Bill, but will be read aloud in its entirety by the Vice President. 2. All Bills if passed by The Senate will be sent to the President where he/she will sign it, or he will return it to The Senate with his/her objections, and the senate will vote again, and if it passes it will become a law, and if not passed it will not become a law. Section 6 1. The Congress will have power to collect Taxes to pay debts, provide defense, provide goods, and expand. 2. The Congress will not have the power to loan money to any nation or person. Section 7 1. No town can enter any treaty, alliance, or confederation with any other nation. 2. Towns may or may not impose Taxes on its citizens. 3. No town can enter any Agreement or Compact with another Town, or with another foreign power, or engage in War, unless being currently invaded. Article II (Executive) Section 1 1. The executive Power will be granted to a President of the Republic of Sonlow. He/ She will hold Office for two Month Terms along with the Vice President, with exception to BIGk1. 2. Anyone that is part of a town in the nation of the Republic of Sonlow can run for the Office of President 3. In the case of the President being Impeached or unfit to run the Vice President will take his position. 4. Before taking office, he/ she must take the following Oath in the #everyone Discord chat – “I promise to faithfully execute the Office of President of the Republic of Sonlow, and will to my best, preserve and protect and defend the Constitution of the Republic of Sonlow.” Section 2 1. The President will be Commander in Chief of the Army, Navy, and the Air Force of the Republic of Sonlow; He/ She will have power to grant Pardons for Offences against the Republic of Sonlow, except in Cases of Impeachment. 2. The President will have the power to make Alliances with any Foreign Nation at will, unless the Foreign Nation has already been declared an enemy of the Republic of Sonlow, and The President must have consent of The Congress to declare a Foreign Nation as an Enemy; The President must also have consent of The Congress to declare a Foreign Nation as Neutral. Section 3 The President will at least once in a term give the Congress Information on the State of the Union, and shall receive Ambassadors and other public Ministers, and make sure the Laws are being faithfully executed, and will Commission all Officers of the Republic of Sonlow. Section 4 The President, Vice President, and all civil Officers of the Republic of Sonlow, can be removed from Office on Impeachment for Treason, Bribery, or other high Crimes and Misdemeanors, with exception to BIGk1. Article III (Towns’ Relations) Section 1 Towns can make their own laws. Section 2 1. Citizens if each Town shall be entitled to all Privileges and Immunities of Citizens in the towns 2. A person charged in one Town and found in another trying to escape justice will be returned to the Town in which the person was charged. Section 3 1. New Towns can be admitted the Union by the President or Vice President. 2. The Congress will have the Power to get rid of or make any rules and regulations respecting the Territory or other property belonging to the Republic of Sonlow. Section 4 The Republic of Sonlow will grant every Town in the Union a Republic Form of Government, and will protect each against Invasion. Article IV (Amendments) 1. The Congress shall propose Amendments at majority vote. Article V (Ratification) This Constitution will be ratified if favored by most current citizens. Bill of Rights I. All citizens have the right of free speech, and religion. II. All citizens have the right of vote. III. All citizens have the right of private property. IV. All citizens have the right of private business. V. All citizens have the right to a trial. VI. All citizens have the right of freedom, unless indebted. VII. All citizens have the right of life. VIII. All citizens have the right to bear arms. Amendments: Category:ROS